Sword God
Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess *'Enhanced Condition:' *'Extraordiarily Disciplined:' *'Immense Body Language Interpretation:' *'Ability to fight while deprived of her senses due to her training; meaning that a pitch-black room, silent movements, and even the ability to move without disturbing anything such as in intangibility is not as effective as it would be on others' Swordsmanship Shehai Swordsmanship style based on the concept of vibrations, fundamental frequencies and the ability to apply slashes of the sword at the resonance frequency of an object; cutting down all opposition and avoiding attacks due to an ability to sense the music of those around him; an incredibly honed sense of reflexes and nigh-supernatural instinct. She can generate whirlwinds and produce massive slashes of serrated wind that follow her opponent; with subsequent slashes appearing to only augment the effect. Her blades resonate at multivibrational and extremely high-frequencies; which can accomodate for the vibrational frequenices of whatever they touch, weakenening it on a molecular level so that she can slice through it. Pyre Pyre is one that can do momentum shit and stuff that can superheat the airs and shit to flame shit up with his Quirk-amped swordsmanship. Through Pyre her swords move at fuck off speeds with fuck off uncompromised force and are capable of slicing through even the most impenetrable of substances. Pyre can seemingly render a katana an effective piercing weapon; and through the hyperaccleration of her swords she can seemingly fight at the maximum extent of her reflexes against the most rapid of opponents in a duel of weaponry. Her sheer swordmanship enables her to seemingly generate drafts of wind to confuse her opponent in combat; and generate seemingly illogical upthrusts of wind to propel herself into the air to attack her foes. Through Pyre, even disarming her is in and of itself something to be defended against, as through her Quirk she can imbue it with sufficient momentum to slice through opposition or the opponent who may have attempted to disarm her. Pyre can be done 0 sword style. Track Multislash, blade after blade; have the second blade in a dual sword style track the first blade. Uses her bullet proof cloak/cape-thingy to defend herself agianst incoming attacks while ut ilizing swordplay and swordsmanship through this. Shadow Style dependent on such rapid speed and using momentum to bounce around to seemingly create illusionary hallucinations and afterimages, allows her to seemingly generate speed mirages that enable her to throw off her opponents and overwhelm them with illusions; and simultaneously she can strike her opponent down in the midst of the confusion and utilize it through her various sword styles. Combined with Pyre she can seemingly have her mirages trade place, making her opponent helplessly dizzy. *'Migatte: '''Technique of this style Hashashin Stealth-based swordstyle based upon hiding signs of her presence; can blend in and move through with the shadows; attack her opponents without them knowing by slicing with the shadows. Quirk *'Rythmic Momentum:' Motion Arts; personal Momentum control. Has determined that due to his quirk he cannot use it for incredble Juggernaut type shit; so has demonstrated the ability to create incredibly masterful point-burst applications he combines fluidly with his swordmanship. Minimal exertion based Quirksmanship. Uses hero gear to augment the efficacy of her Quirk by creating thrusters which enhance her velocity and thus her general momentum and that react/move at the speed of thought; as well as devices such as grappling hooks so she can use them to generate momentum onto her own body without expending internal energy; which she can use to augment her Quirk. **'Hinge:' **'Pivot:' **'Lunge:' ***'Crash:' **'Dash:' ***Works around her inability to keep up her Quirk in a single extended usage by seemingly rapid firing bursts intermittingly between movement; which when combined with Reduced Earth renders her an incredible speedster **'Halt:' ***Reduced Earth: **'Darts: Cheats; uses her momentum to throw shit or can uses her hair and throws tufts at people with incredible momentum tho das last resort. Miscellaneous Killing Intent Notable Skills '''Operative Training: *'Extensive Combat Training:' **'Firearms: ' **'Martial Arts:' **'Shatterpoint and Pressure Point Theory:' *'Free-Running/Parkour:' *'Interrogation and Deception:' *'Stealth and Assassination:' *'Multilingual:' *'Master Pilot and Driver:' *'Lockpicking:' *'Gifted Intellect:' *'Basic First Aid and Medcine:' *'Basic Repair:' *'Hacking and Basic Programming:' *'Database Management:' *'Pain Tolerance and Fuck-off Resistance to Torture:' Equipment and Weapons Trivia Equipment *Wears a constant-skin tight mesh that dramatically accelerates her perception and gives her status-line type vision; allowing her to seemingly see the fastest moving of the fastest-moving and have like a HUD-like type of Vision. *Armoured; augments her durability. *Special multivibrational resonance swords *Gliding *Can coat her blades in oil to create flaming blades